elementalsanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Revival of Creed Arc
The ninjas' plans are revealed and it is revealed that they aren't ninjas at all but rather monks. Benjamin tells the Elementals that they are Creed's personal guard. Yen is shocked by this and Benjamin further reveals that they are planning to revive Creed. The Elementals and Yen then began looking for any monks they could find. After finding one, Arcan, he reveals that Benjamin and the others stole the powers from the other monks to amplify their own. Arcan tells them of the place that they have to go to find Creed's henchman. Arrival Upon arrival, the Elementals and Yen are thwarted by a giant who is in front of the entrance. Yen tells the Elementals to conserve their power so he'll battle the giant. The giant began overpowering Yen but Yen pulled out his staff and killed the giant. The gate opens and they enter. They find the entrance to the fortress then find nine different doorways. Yen explains that the fortress has a sensor that creates different pathways equal to the number of people that enter. They decide to split up. Rocky Pathway(Matthew VS Jerome) Matthew finds himself in a large room with controls. Jerome appears and commends Matthew for being brave enough to come alone. Matthew rushes forward to punch Jerome but he grabs Matthew's hand. Jerome spins then flings Matthew into the air. Matthew retaliates with his Rock Bullet Technique then lands on the ground. Jerome gets hit but is barely injured. Jerome attacks with Energy Punch. Jerome laughs but suddenly Matthew's body began cracking. Jerome realised it was a clone but it was already too late. A huge golem began forming from the ground itself. Matthew tells Jerome that this battle won't be like the last one. The golem begins punching Jerome without giving him any chance to retaliate. Jerome puts up an Energy Force Field to block one of the punches then uses Chains of Creed to restrict the golem's movements. Matthew remembers what Kyle told him and used this to his advantage. Jerome charges at Matthew but Matthew destroys the golem and uses his Avalanche Technique to bury Jerome. Matthew wonders if it is over but Jerome emerges from the debris shining like metal. Jerome explains his ability to absorb metals into his body to increase both his attack and defence. Jerome attacks Matthew who blocks with Turtle Shell then uses Porcupine to send stakes if rock at Jerome. Jerome reminded Matthew that he is covered it metal when the attack doesn't damage him. Jerome claims that not even Matthew's golem would be able to injure him now. Jerome appears behind Matthew and breaks the shell. Matthew uses Earth Rising to prevent Jerome's second attack from making contact. Matthew begins distancing himself from Jerome but gets hit by Jerome's Barrage of Energy Spheres. Matthew covers his arms with rocks and attacks Jerome but is hit by an Energy Blast that destroys the rocks covering his arms and injures him. Jerome then begins having the upper-hand in the battle. Matthew covers his fist in rocks and pours his energy into it. Matthew and Jerome clash and they are equal in strength. Jerome then goes over to the controls and pulls out a piece of gold. Jerome explains that this was his fail safe just in case Matthew proved to be stronger than he had anticipated. Jerome stated that he never thought he'd have to use it then absorbs the gold. Jerome taunts him into clashing again and at first they seem equal until Jerome overpowers him. Matthew is forced back into defensive tactics. He uses Rock Pillar but Jerome's body is stronger since he absorbed the gold. Matthew asks him how long the effects last and he replies indefinitely. Jerome explains that once he absorbs a metal he can use it any time he wants. He also explains that his regular metals have been enough in all the battles he's fought in the last two decades. He says that this is his first time using gold. Matthew uses Field of Pillars and Jerome begins dodging. One of the pillars make contact but is destroyed. Jerome begins destroying all the other pillars. Jerome begins laughing at Matthew for not remembering that his attack won't work. The rocks began accumulating forming another golem bigger than the previous one. Jerome hit the golem in it's core causing it to crumble. Jerome says the battle was fun but he has work to do. Jerome uses Creed's Five Pillars to drain Matthew of his energy. Matthew remembers his training with Yen and is able to break free but his energy level is very low. Jerome uses Cannonball and Matthew blocks with an Earth Shield. Jerome starts overpowering Matthew. Matthew remembers all the times during the year when everyone called him weak and useless. He vowed not to lose when he came here. His body began glowing as he released energy. Jerome did the same saying that he'll win for sure. Matthew explained that he realised that the longer Jerome uses the metals he absorbs the faster his energy depletes. Matthew overpowers Jerome with an Energy Blast of his own emanating from the shield defeating Jerome. Top of the Fortress(Omar VS Arrow) Omar's path leads him to a flight of stairs. When he reaches the top he finds himself on the roof. He sees a tower nearby. He wanders around aimlessly until something flies out of the tower and lands right in front of him. The man introduces himself as Arrow and calls upon Creed's Blade. Omar brings out his bow and arrow and his opponent smiles. Omar begins firing countless arrows at his enemy who blocks all of them with just his blade then slashes Omar. He jumps back and Omar fires another arrow at him but it misses. Arrow taunts him saying that he missed that easy shot but Omar smiled and said he never misses. A thunder cloud appears and Omar uses Lightning Cannon. Omar states that arrows aren't his only weapon. Arrow appears injured and explains that his blade can absorb a significant amount of energy but is rendered useless for months after. Lightning then strikes Arrow but Omar his sure that he didn't attack him. Arrow's body is covered in Blue Lightning. Omar is shocked because he's never seen lightning any colour besides yellow. Arrow explains that lightning comes in different colours though white is the most common. He says all the rest are upgraded forms and that this is a battle between blue and yellow lightning. Arrow then adds that he never misses either so running is futile for both of them. They then hit each other with their respective Lightning Blast. Omar creates a Lightning Tiger but it is easily destroyed by Arrow's Blue Lightning Dragon. Omar then uses lightning to augment his speed and manages to kick Arrow who retaliates with a Blue Lightning Sphere. It makes contact but it was only a Lightning Clone. Omar uses Lightning Threads to pull two boulders from the ground towards Arrow. Arrow laughs and turns into a Blue Lightnig Bolt. He goes into the cloud and laughs at Omar for not being able to become one with lightning even though he is an Elemental. Omar is then struck by Blue Lightning and falls to the floor. Arrow reverts to his human form and approaches Omar. He is about to deliver the final blow when he is hit by Omar's Full Body Shockwave. Arrow gets severely injured and brings out a bow and arrow. He tells Omar that he isn't the only archer because lightning grants enhanced precision. Omar brings out his bow and arrow as well and they begin firing. They clash using tricks and special arrows until Omar falls on one knee. Arrow creates a Blue Lightning Sword and tries to slash Omar. He dodges then uses Lightning Impulse to sent Arrow flying backwards. Arrow gets up and they both use Lightning Blast at the same time causing the creation of a new attack called Lightning Force which damages both of them and drains them of some energy. Arrow reveals that he has a seal which replenishes his energy so he could use his "stupid lightning" He then expresses his hatred for his power which surprises Omar. Arrow explains that he never wanted his powers but he got them anyway. He says that he devoted his life to killing all those who wield lightning because it was a lightning user that killed his parents. He then prepares his Blue Lightning Cannon and fires it at Omar. Omar closes his eyes but he was struck by lightning before he got hit. Omar explained that the arrow he fired earlier into the sky contained some of his in the thundercloud. Also Arrow had mixed his energy with the cloud when he went up there. Arrow gasps in surprise as he sees White Lightning for the first time. Omar told him that if he didn't go into the cloud then Omar would have died just now. Omar uses White Lightning Cannon to finish off Arrow. Bridge of Tranquillity(Shane VS Steve) Shane finds himself on a bridge with a building beneath it. He begins walking across the bridge when he hears a whoosh sound and gets knocked down. When he looks up he sees Steve blocking his path. Shane rushes forward and Steve dodges not knowing that Shane is heading for the entrance. Steve grabs Shane and flings him to the other side of the bridge. Steve explains that this is the Bridge of Tranquillity, the place where people die and not a sound is heard. Steve attacks Shane with his Vibrating Scream but Shane reflects with Outward Burst. Steve compliments him on improving then uses Vibrating Wave. Shane is knocked down and seemingly defeated. Steve laughs at Shane for being so easily defeated. Steve turns to leave then suddenly stops moving. He feels a heavy pressure on him and falls to his knees. Shane tells him that he is foolish to think he could wind so easily. Shane explains his Air Lock technique then uses Rising Twister. Steve uses Vibrating Shockwave to reduce the damage. Shane brings Steve back to the ground with Reaper Scythe then attacks him with Double Blade Edge drawing blood. Enraged Steve increased his speed and Shane was unable to read his movements any more getting injured by several attacks. Steve stops directly above Shane and uses Vibrating Impulse. Shane retaliates with Hurricane blowing away the attack and Steve. The bridge collapses from the attack and they fall to the building below. Steve activates his Evil Eyes. Shane attacks with Wind Slash but Steve reflects it by just looking at it. Shane then begins firing several wind attacks but Steve blocks all. He then uses Vibration Field to knock Shane away then Deafening Vibrations. Shane uses Wind Field to raise them off the ground. Shane then uses Wind Slash but this time instead of reflecting it, Steve dodged. Steve tells Shane that it is pointless to keep attacking but Shane smiles and says he's won. He uses Skyscraper to destroy the whole building while keeping Steve in the air. Shane explains that he noticed that whenever Steve wasn't on the ground he couldn't reflect an attack and now that he's in the air he's defenceless. Shane uses Beast Twister to finish the battle. Mazes & Molecules(Kyle VS Mason)